


We Are Wakanda

by Lasgalendil



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF T'Challa, Black Panther - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Comics/Movie Crossover, Fix-It, Holocaust, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Sokovia Accords, Stucky - Freeform, Superhero Registration Act, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You saw the horrors of the past and would seek to prevent them. And for that reason you would not sign.”</p><p>Safe in Wakanda, T'Challa and Steve discuss his motivations during the Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】We Are Wakanda (by Lasgalendil)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075378) by [rebecca0830](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca0830/pseuds/rebecca0830)



> As Boromir says, "They have a cave troll."
> 
> Dear readers, there is already a troll among us. Please do not respond to their hate speech in the comments!

“You did not kill him.”

  
“Tony was my friend. I never meant to hurt him."

  
“And yet would you?”

  
“If I had to, yes,” Steve finally sighed. “In the end…at the end, he was only after vengeance. I would’ve done the same for anyone. In that moment Tony knew himself to be in the wrong…and he went after Buck anyways.”

“One may say he was emotionally compromised. By the death of a parent. I would know something of this.”

“I tried to give him every opportunity to choose. He chose vengeance. I chose to protect Buck. I…I’m not better than him. In that moment he became just one more person taking Buck away from me, one more person who’d hurt him. A face for HYDRA, Zola, even. I didn’t kill him, T’Challa, but I wanted to.”

“And yet you did not.”

“No.”

“You did not sign.”

Steve gave a sad smile. “A father had two sons. He said to one, go down to the vineyard. The first son said, I will go, but he lied. The second said I will not go, but later he repented and went. Tell me, which of the two did what the father requested?"

"A parable," T'Challa said. "It is very wise of you. And yet. Yet you did not sign."

"And you did."

“Yet in signing, you may have protected your friend from within the law. I am curious, why not?"

“It was the law that was trying to kill him. If it had happened differently…you could have been pursuing him not for revenge but because it was the right thing to do.”

“That is to say, had my father not been murdered.”

“Shit. Sorry, I, uh,” Steve’s shoulders slumped. “ I—I know what it’s like to lose a parent.”

“As now do I. But you are mistaken, my friend. Simply because one is ordered, simply because it is the law, does not in itself make a thing right.”

“On that, your Highness, we can both agree.”

“Tell me, Steven, why would you not sign?”

“You know what a star of David is?”

“A religious emblem of Jewish faith. Wakanda is isolated, not ignorant. And yet I believe you are Catholic. Why?”

“It’s more than that, pal. In the War—during my war, you understand—the Nazis used it to brand Jewish neighborhoods, turned them into Jewish ghettos, finally shipped them off to die in Jewish camps. Buck and I…we liberated a few of ‘em. With the Commandos, and it…it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. And you stand there, you look around, the gas chambers, the mass graves, the shooting squads trying to kill prisoners before the Allied forces’ advancement…and it strikes you that all this death, all this evil, all this hate and pain and suffering…somewhere, somehow, it all just started out as simple registration. Just one piece of paper with some signatures on it. And that’s all it takes.”

“This thought had not occurred to me.”

“The Accords required Registration, not just UN approval. It was in the fine print, the sort of thing that gets glossed over in a three hundred page document after an international incident. People lost their lives. And that’s on us, one me. But I—I read it, I re-read it, and I realized this was a way for a government to control, to terrorize its people. Registration was required, for both Mutant and Artificially Enhanced alike. Regardless of age, nationality, gender, sexuality…regardless of their combatant status. It wasn’t freedom, not protection, it was fear. It’s registration, it’s internment, it’s inequality, and it leads to terrible things. Locking Wanda away out of fear? Where would it stop? I’ve seen it before. Jews, Japanese, queers, Romani…hell, the Windtalkers were Navajo and when the war was over they were sent back to reservations where their religion and language were still illegal. Their children were taken away, and within a generation they were extradited across the country for forced assimilation into white US culture. I just—I can’t do that. I _won’t_ be a part of that,” he took a deep, shaking breath. “Not even on the periphery. Not for anyone. Not even for Bucky.”

“You saw the horrors of the past and would seek to prevent them. And for that reason you would not sign.”

“Maybe I was wrong, maybe I’ll never know," Steve admitted. "But I don’t regret it.”

“You would do anything for your friend, would you not, Captain?”

“Pal, you’ve got no idea.”

“No, my friend. I believe I do. This is a Wakandan research facility under the auspices of the crown,” T’Challa said. “Yet simply because privacy and security are assured one would be a fool to believe there are no any cameras.”

Steve Rogers flushed. “You uh…you saw that, then?”

“In my culture, such things are not frowned upon. It was your white colonists who brought these ideas to Africa. Steven, my friend, you are welcome here. You have nothing to fear from me.”

"Thank you," Steve choked. "For this."

"Your friend and my father were both victims. If I can help one achieve to peace, I will do so."

“If they find out he’s here…” Steve said. “They’ll come after him.”

“Sekhmet and Bast have protected my people for thousands of years, even when others had deserted them, yet we worshipped. The Black Panther has been passed down through my people in song and legend for generations. I am King, this is Wakanda, these are my people, my Gods. Here, my word is law. Yes, they will come,” T’Challa said. “Let them.”


End file.
